Phosphate retention has been shown to play a critical role in the development of uremic bone disease. Blockade of intestinal absorption of phosphate could provide an important target for prevention of uremic bone disease in patients who have end stage renal disease (ESRD) and possibly a target for slowing the progression of renal disease itself. Patients with ESRD cannot excrete phosphate, and they develop hyperphosphatemia, secondary hyperparathyroidism and uremic bone disease. Current treatment of these patients involves dietary phosphate restriction and phosphate binders, both of which have severe drawbacks. Blockade of phosphate absorption with a specific inhibitor of the intestinal phosphate transporter would provide a major advance in the treatment of these patients. This indicates that the sodium dependent phosphate transporters family has an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of further members of the sodium dependent phosphate transporters family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, chronic renal failure, end stage renal disease, uremic bone disease, and cancer.